In a Little Way
by DeVIL MaGNAe RIn
Summary: [update] AU. Kematian bukanlah akhir. Kisah ini masih berlanjut. Sampai jasadnya hancur tak berbentuk. Sampai mahkotanya jatuh. Sampai singgasananya habis dimakan waktu. Slash. RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ― After Death

**Kuroshitsuji**

**©Yana Toboso/Square Enix**

**Rated : T for now, maybe changing later**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, dark, little bit romance (I hope so)**

**warn! typo(s), OOC, s****l**ash**(boyxboy), **between AU and modified canon, complicated scenes, still learning author, and etc

**Summary : ****Kematian bukanlah akhir. Kisah ini masih berlanjut. Sampai jasadnya hancur tak berbentuk. Sampai mahkotanya jatuh. Sampai singgasananya habis dimakan waktu.**  


.

.

.

* * *

_Kelopak itu mulai hancur. Helai demi helai berubah menjadi debu. Terurai oleh udara. Hingga tak bersisa..._

_._

"Tuan muda...,"

_Siapa? Siapa itu? Rasanya aku mengenal suara ini. Aku tak dapat melihat. Semuanya gelap. Kenapa?_

"Tuan muda...,"

_Siapa yang berbicara? Tunjukkan sosokmu. Jangan main-main denganku._

"Tuan muda...,"

_Siapa? Masih terlalu buram. Aku tak dapat melihat dengan benar. Sudah kubilang jangan main-main denganku. Ah! Ternyata dia mempunyai surai sekelam malam. Tidak. Masih belum jelas. Tunjukkan lagi padaku. Lagi. Lagi._

_ Kulitnya... putih. Tapi rasanya terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari manusia kebanyakan. Kamu siapa? Kh..., kenapa suaraku tidak mau keluar. Lidahku terasa kelu. Matamu, berwarna cokelat tanah. Dan senyum itu, rasanya aku mengenalnya. Sangat familiar. Siapa? Siapa?_

"Kh..."

_Sakit. Kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit? Mual. Kh... aku ingin muntah._

"Ukh... uhuk ―huekk"

_S-sesak. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Sakit sekali._

"Kemarilah, tuan muda!"

_Jangan memerintahku. Kamu tidak bisa memerintahku. Aku ini..., aku, aku... siapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat namaku? Sial! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Siapa dirimu? Siapa aku? Lalu... ini dimana?_

"Ayo, tuan muda. Kemarilah. Panggil nama saya."

_Sudah kubilang jangan memerintahku. Kamu kira kamu siapa? Aku bahkan tak tahu namamu._

"S-se... ba..."

_Tapi kenapa tanganku justru ingin meraihnya? Kenapa tubuhku malah mendekatinya? Aku tidak suka. Bagaimana aku yang mengikuti kata-katanya. Menuju ke arahnya yang sedang merentangkan tangannya. Menyambutku. Dia hanya berdiri disana. Menatapku dengan iris matanya yang tajam dan senyuman yang seperti tak pernah luntur itu, walau aku jatuh dan terseok-seok._

"Seba... Sebas..., Sebatian...,"

_Bibirku terus mantara. Berulang-ulang. Namamu kah?_

"Yes, my lord. Seperti itu."

_Sekarang aku bisa melihat lebih jelas. Melihat tiap detail raut wajahmu. Bahkan, hamparan bunga aneh yang berpendar keunguan disekelilingku. Ternyata manik matamu tidak sepenuhnya berwarna cokelat tanah tapi ada sepercik api yang menyala disana. Seperti lava yang meletup di dalam kawah. Lalu sinar matamu tidak tajam. Malah terkesan teduh. Senyummu juga misterius. Setiap lekuk yang tertoreh disana._

"Sebastian..., Sebastian..., Sebastian...,"

_Kemudian dia merengkuh tubuhku erat. Aku pun tak kalah. Balas merengkuhnya erat. Dadaku terasa semakin sesak, seiring dengan sensasi asing menyusupi pori-pori tubuhku. Rasanya dingin. Aneh. Seiring dengan jemariku yang terus mencengkram punggung kemejanya. Terus begini. Kamu..._

_ "_―Sebastian"

.

.

.

.oOo

"Tuan muda, sudah waktunya bangun."

Suara derit gorden yang dibuka samar-samar terdengar. Cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk dari pembiasan kaca jendela di ruangan besar itu. Paparannya mengenai seorang pemuda manis berambut kelabu yang tengah tidur di atas kasur berkanopi biru laut. Sontak saja dia langsung membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris sebiru langit. Jemari rampingnya sedikit menutupi matanya dari cahaya matahari pagi yang terlalu menyilaukan. Perlahan, ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga dada. Di depan pemuda itu, berdiri seorang pria dengan setelan _coat_ dari bahan wool berwarna hitam. Helaian rambut kelamnya sedikit menutupi manik matanya yang sewarna _lava_ ketika sedang menuangkan teh di atas set cangkir. Seorang _butler._

"Saya sudah menyiapkan _new moon drop tea_ untuk anda."

Kemudian pria itu membuka kemeja yang dipakai tuannya dengan cekatan. Mengganti pakaian tidur itu menjadi setelan kemeja dan _waistcoat_ berwarna hitam, lalu menyimpul pita dasi tuannya.

"Aroma yang wangi." ucap pemuda itu, lalu menyesap teh yang disajikan _butler_-nya. Sedangkan sang _butler_ memakaikan sepatu kulit berhak 5 centi ―senada dengan _waistcoat_ yang dikenakannya.

_Butler_- nya menunduk hormat. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang nampan perak disodorkan kepada tuannya. Di atas nampan itu terdapat sebuah surat dengan emblem yang sangat mereka kenal. Emblem keluarga kerajaan.

"Ada surat dari ratu."

Pernyataan pria itu, _butler - _nya, mempertegas darimana surat itu berasal. Dia melirik sekilas, kemudian mengambil amplop beremblem tersebut.

"Kepada bocahku yang manis, Ciel Phantomhive." ucap pemuda itu perlahan. Dia mendengus geli ketika membaca kap dari surat itu. Ternyata yang mulia ratu masih suka memanggilnya seperti itu. Robekan amplop diletakkannya di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya.

"Ciel, bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana tempat tinggalmu yang baru? Aku tahu, kamu tidak lagi berada di Britania. Dan maaf. Mungkin kamu harus kembali lagi kesini. Aku ingin kamu memeriksa _Public School: Weston_. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sekolah itu. Derek Arden, keponakanku, bersekolah disana dan sudah lama tidak pulang ke rumah. Beberapa anak lain yang bersekolah disana pun bernasib sama dengan Derek. Aku merasa ini bukan sekedar masalah anak yang sedang melakukan pemberontakan hingga tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Sepertinya masalah ini lebih dalam dari yang aku duga. Maaf selalu merepotkanmu, Ciel sayang. Setelah ini aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Ini permintaan terakhirku. Tertanda, Victoria."

Pemuda itu, Ciel, mengakhirinya dengan dengusan kecil.

"Sebastian...," panggil Ciel. Sang _butler_ yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya menolehkan kepalanya, "cari data tentang _Public School: Weston_ dan Derek Arden ini. Semua yang menyangkut mereka juga."

"Anda akan menerima permintaan Ratu, tuan muda?" tanya sang _butler_ ―Sebastian. Keningnya mengernyit heran.

"Tentu saja." ucap Ciel. "Dan kau akan ikut bersamaku."

"Hmp..., bukankah anda bilang anda tidak akan lagi menginjakkan kaki ke Britania ataupun menerima perintah dari sang ratu? Sekali anjing, tetap saja akan menjadi anjing, ya?" Sebastian berkata dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat sepolos mungkin. Ciel mendecih.

"Diamlah! Ini perintah, Sebastian!"

Dengan ini Ciel mengakhiri ultimatumnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sebastian setengah berlutut dengan sebelah tangannya diletakkan di dada. Bibirnya tertarik ke samping membentuk senyuman.

"Yes, my lord."

.oOo

Suara derik roda kayu yang bergerak terdengar seiring ketoplak kuda yang berjalan menarik kereta di belakangnya. Sinar mentari membiaskan cahaya keemasan yang hangat. Berkasnya menerpa pemuda manis yang sedang mengintip keluar melalui jendela kecil di kereta itu. Kadangkala terhalang oleh pepohonan yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati. Manik birunya memperhatikan tumpukan salju yang sedikit demi sedikit mencair. Beberapa jatuh dari atas ranting dan dedaunan, menampakkan kuncup-kuncup bunga yang mulai tumbuh dan bermekaran di ranting-ranting pohon.

"Tuan muda, ini data yang anda minta." ucap Sebastian sembari memberikan lembaran kertas berisi tulisan tangannya yang rapi, "hanya ini yang bisa saya dapatkan."

Jemari ramping Ciel sibuk membolak-balik lembaran kertas berisi data tentang Derek Arden ataupun _Public School: Weston._

"Aku memang mendengar sekolah itu tertutup, tapi aku tidak menyangka kamu hanya mendapatkan informasi sesedikit ini, Sebastian." ucap Ciel dengan sedikit nada sarkasme. Sebelah bibirnya tertarik ke samping, sedangkan manik birunya menatap Sebastian dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"Tapi kalau seperti ini, mau tidak mau kita harus menyusup dan menyelidiki sekolah itu secara langsung. Benar-benar merepotkan."

Ciel melemparkan tumpukan berkas di tangannya ke samping tubuhnya. Dia menatap jengah keluar jendela. Kembali memperhatikan pohon demi pohon yang seperti tak akan habis, terselimuti salju berwarna putih.

"Sebastian, siapkan keperluanku untuk bersekolah disana. Semua tanpa terkecuali." titah Ciel tanpa menoleh ke arah Sebastian. Tangannya melepas simpul yang menahan tirai jendela hingga kain berwarna biru tua itu menutupi satu-satunya akses cahaya untuk menerangi ruangan bergerak berukuran 2x2 meter yang sedang ia diami.

"Sebastian?" ucapnya lagi ketika Sebastian tidak juga merespon apapun.

Ciel menolehkan kepalanya dari hamparan salju yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. Pangkal alisnya saling menaut heran tatkala melihat sikap Sebastian yang tengah duduk di depannya. Manik mata Sebatian yang biasanya membiaskan binar yang tenang kini terlihat bergejolak. Pandangannya yang terkesan teduh pun kini sedikit menerawang. Seperti permukaan air pada lautan dalam dan tidak dapat terlihat isinya. Ada yang tidak beres.

"Sebastian!" panggil Ciel lagi, tapi kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Sebastian mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menatap tuan mudanya. Manik mata sewarna lava miliknya secara perlahan kembali bergejolak. Bibirnya tertarik ke samping membentuk senyuman. Seakan-akan apa yang baru saja terjadi, kejanggalan itu, hanyalah delusi dari Ciel.

Sebastian menundukkan kepala, membuat surai hitamnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, "Yes, my lord." ucapnya kemudian. Dan Ciel memilih untuk mengacuhkan segelintir perasaan janggal yang mampir kepikirannya. Mengacuhkan Sebastian.

Sebastian membuka pintu kereta. Cahaya matahari pun mulai merembes memasuki ruangan. Tidak sampai sepertiganya yang tersentuh cahaya sehingga hanya menampakkan salah satu sisi kursi kereta berbahan beludru lemut yang berada dekat dengan pintu. Kegelapan masih menenggelamkan sosok Ciel di sudut ruangan. Tak terusik. Kecuali sebagian kecil jemari kirinya yang tak sengaja ikut terkena cahaya.

Sebastian menatap tuan mudanya sekali lagi. Sepersekian detik, sebelum akhirnya ia melompat dari kereta yang masih berjalan. Meninggalkan sekelebat bayangan hitam dan serpihan salju yang bersinar keperakan tertimpa matahari. Pintu menghantam dinding kereta beberapa kali, disusul suara derikan pelan, sebelum tertutup sempurna. Tempat itu kembali gelap.

Bola mata berwarna biru menatap lurus kegelapan di depannya. Berlahan tapi pasti berubah warna menjadi _crimson_.

_._

_This is not the end_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 1 fin_

* * *

**a/n :: **Finally, fanfict pertama saya di fandom ini. Terinspirasi dari lagu Kalafina pada ending Kuroshitsuji season 2. Saya harap kalian (siapapun yang membaca ini) dapat menikmatinya. Kritik dan sarannya saya tunggu. Yang pedas juga nggak apa-apa. Saya tahan banting(?), malah saya mengharapkannya lagi. RnR please.. ^^

Sign, Rin-ku


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ― Sinful Life

**Kuroshitsuji**

**©Yana Toboso/ Square Enix**

**Rated : T for now, maybe changing later**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, dark, little bit romance (I hope so)**

**Warn! Typo(s), OOC, slash (boyxboy), messed up modified canon, complicated scenes (and author), still learning author, and etc.**

**Summary : Kematian bukanlah akhir. Kisah ini masih berlanjut. Sampai jasadnya hancur tak berbentuk. Sampai mahkotanya jatuh. Sampai singgasananya habis dimakan waktu.**

.

.

.

* * *

_Public school: Weston _adalah sekolah ternama tempat anak-anak bangsawan dari seluruh Britania mencari ilmu sekaligus tinggal bersama. Sekolah ini dikuasai oleh peraturan dan tradisi. Tradisi hukumnya absolut disini. Semua keputusan dipegang oleh kepala sekolah. Sekolah ini sangat tertutup dan tidak mengizinkan intervensi pemerintah, sehingga yang pernah bertemu dengan beliau hanyalah wakil kepala sekolah dan empat orang prefek dari empat asrama ―_Green Lion, Sapphire Owl, Scarlet Fox, _dan_ Violet Wolf_― yang diberi wewenang untuk membantu mengatur sekolah ini.

Semua kegiatan di sekolah ini diatur dengan bunyi lonceng. Mulai dari bangun tidur, _morning tea_, sekolah, sarapan, dan... waktu fag.

Fag adalah salah satu tradisi khusus di _Public School: Weston_. Yaitu keadaan dimana murid junior membantu murid senior tertentu, seperti membersihkan kamar, menyetrika baju, dll. Dengan kata lain menjadi _butler_ mereka. Hanya saja murid senior harus menjaga murid yang lebih junior.

Ciel bersama Sebastian menyusup ke sekolah ini sebagai murid dan supervisor ―guru yang mengajar semua bidang― asrama _Sapphire Owl_. Tujuan mereka untuk saat ini adalah bertemu dengan kepala sekolah. Cara satu-satunya yaitu dengan menjadi fag prefek sehingga ia dapat mengikuti 'pesta minum teh tengah malam' yang diadakan kepala sekolah bersama dengan para prefek.

Ciel mengernyitkan keningnya. Manik matanya memperhatikan sekeliling. Ruangan yang luas dengan langit-langit yang tinggi. Dari atas terjuntai lampu gantung sederhana. Di tiap sisi dindingnya menempel almari dengan buku yang tersusun rapi. Ditengahnya berderet meja-meja yang berantakan sisa sarapan murid-murid dari asrama yang sama dengannya, _Sapphire Owl_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan _blue house_. Dan sialnya, belum apa-apa dia harus terjebak disini untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini pada waktu fag hanya karena dia belum mendapatkan senior pembimbing. Ini pasti akan merepotkan.

"Sebastian...," bisik Ciel.

Ciel membuka penutup mata, memperlihatkan simbol kontraknya dengan Sebastian yang terukir di bola mata kanan. Kurang dari sedetik, Sebastian telah muncul disampingnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Derek Arden?"

"Saya telah memeriksa daftar murid, dan namanya terdaftar di asrama Violet Wolf." lapor Sebastian. Dia menyerahkan lembaran kertas berisi daftar murid di sekolah ini.

"_Violet Wolf_?_ Purple House_? Bukankah seharusnya dia berada di _Red House_?" ucap Ciel. Pangkal alisnya mengernyit heran. Ciel melihat satu persatu nama yang tercetak disana.

"Ini aneh." lirih Ciel.

"Aku akan ke _Purple House_. Seharusnya saat ini dia ada disana. Dan sebastian, bereskan semua kekacauan ini"

oOo

_Asrama Violet Wolf (Purple House)_

"Penampakan yang luar biasa" decak Ciel, "benar-benar tempat bagi murid-murid yang jenius dalam seni." lanjutnya lagi. Kakiny melangkah pelan memasuki asrama _Violet Wolf._

Didepannya berdiri kokoh bangunan megah berarsitektur unik. Bentuk bangunannya seperti berasal dari tulisan para novelis tentang penyihir. Semak belukar memagari tiap sisi jalan, dihiasi beberapa lentera yang tak kalah unik ―karena digantung seperti lampion― disusun sedikit acak untuk menerangi jalan menuju hanya berupa jeruji dengan ujung tajam, dihiasi beberapa dekorasi sederhana sedangkan di tiap sisi gerbang terdapat patung serigala. Emblem asrama mereka ditopang besi berbentuk setengah lingkaran, mulai dari sisi gerbang sampai sisi yang satunya lagi.

Ciel menatap keadaan asrama yang seperti kosong tak berpenghuni. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat beberapa gagak yang bertengger di dekat patung serigala di gerbang masuk. Sepertinya ia benar-benar disambut dengan hangat ya.

Bisa ia rasakan ada banyak bola mata menatapnya tidak suka dari balik semak-semak. Sepertinya ada lebih dari tiga puluh murid. Hampir semua dari mereka memakai mantel dengan _hood_ terpasang hingga menutupi sebagian wajah mereka.

"Orang luar."

"Lencananya _Blue House_."

Ciel bisa mendengar seruan samar dari murid-murid itu. Tapi fokusnya lebih terarah pada pemuda di depannya yang sedang menuruni tangga. Pemuda berpenampilan aneh ―sebenarnya tidak juga mengingat ini _Purple House― _dengan banyak tindikan ditelinganya. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatnya menjadi fokus Ciel, tapi bunga Dahlia yang tersemat pada lubang kancing jasnya.

_Prefek atau fag prefek?_

"Ada perlu apa kutu buku datang ke _Purple House_? Disini bukan tempat untuk orang-orang yang hobi belajar." ucapnya sarkatis. Ciel mengernyitkan keningnya tidak kentara. _Sepertinya fag perefek_ ―batin Ciel.

"Benar."

"Keluar. Murid asrama lain keluar saja."

"Betul. Keluar sana."

Ciel mendengar seruan-seruan semua murid asrama _Violet Wolf_ membentuk koor secara serentak. Batu-batu kecil tak luput dilemparkan oleh mereka ke arah Ciel, memaksa Ciel untuk segera melangkahkan kakinya dari wilayah mereka. Ciel berusaha menutupi wajahnya dari lemparan batu-batu tersebut sambil melangkah pergi dari _Purple House_. Ia tidak ingin memancing masalah. Ia masih harus mencari tahu sesuatu dulu, bukan?

oOo

_Asrama Sapphire Owl (Blue House)_

Ciel menghela nafas sebelum memelangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam asramanya. Asrama dengan bangunan megah berarsitektur umum. Gerbangnya berupa jeruji dengan dengan ujung besi yang melengkung membentuk setengah lingkaran. Disampingnya dibangun pilar beton. Tak terputus hingga ke sisi yang satu lagi membentuk persegi. Di puncak pilar itu, emblem asramanya berdiri kokoh didampingi patung burung hantu dikedua sisinya.

Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran melihat kerumunan murid-murid di depan ruang makan asrama mereka.

"PHANTOMHIVE!"

"Ya, kak Clayton?" Ciel sedikit tersentak saat pemuda berkacamata dengan poni sedikit klimis memanggil namanya dengan keras. Pemuda itu menghampirinya.

"Aku jarang memuji orang. Tapi, hanya sekali ini saja, aku memujimu!"

"Huh" Ciel mengalihkan tubuhnya ke arah yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu.

"Aku sampai tidak mengenali ruang makan kita yang kun― maksudku memiliki nilai sejarah ini, Phantomhive."

Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat ruang makan asrama Sapphire Owl yang awalnya sangat berantakan menjadi sangat bersih. Bahkan ia sampai bisa melihat semua perabotan yang berada disana berkilauan. _Sebastian terlalu berlebihan_ ―batin Ciel.

"Kau sangat hebat, Phantomhive." ujar Clayton lagi pada dirinya.

Ciel menatap senior seasramanya yang masih menatap kagum hasil kerjanya ―sebenarnya hasil kerja Sebastian. Fokusnya beralih pada bunga Genitian yang disematkan pada lubang kancing jas pemuda itu. Kedua sisi bibirnya tertarik ke samping.

"Aku senang kakak menyukainya. Sebenarnya aku sangat pandai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga." Ciel berujar dengan senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahnya.

"Bilang saja padaku kalau ada apa-apa, kak Clayton."

.oOo

"P-p-phantomhive, kak Cole memanggilmu"

Seorang pemuda yang tak begitu Ciel kenal tapi ia ketahui sebagai sesama anggota seangkatan di asrama _Sapphire Owl _menghampirinya.

"Eeh!? Kak Cole!?" pekik Macmillan, teman seasrama dan sekamar Ciel yang tadi tengah mengobrol dengannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ciel heran.

"Kau nggak tahu? Dia itu fag prefek asrama _Scarlet Fox._" ujar Macmillan bersemangat.

"Dan dia juga pria tercantik di sekolah ini. Dimana kau mengenalnya?" sambung pemuda tadi tak kalah semangat. Wajah mereka memerah, entah karena terlalu antusias atau teringat feromon murid yang bernama Cole itu, atau bahkan gabungan dari kedua hal tersebut, Ciel tidak mempedulikannya.

"Well, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya,"

"Sudahlah! Cepat pergi sana!" potong mereka berdua sambil mendorong tubuh Ciel ke arah pemuda itu. Ciel pun mau tidak mau berjalan ke arah Cole.

Disamping jendela koridor_, _Ciel melihat seorang pemuda bersurai ikal berdiri menghadap keluar. Helai-helai surainya berwarna keemasan tertimpa cahaya mentari. Seakan menyadari kehadirannya yang hanya beberapa langkah dibelakang, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat pemuda bersurai kelabu itu lebih jelas.

"Ah, kau Phantomhive ya?" dia tersenyum lebar, "Senang bertemu denganmu! Namaku Maurice Cole, fag kak Redmond dari _Red House_"

"Ya, aku Ciel Phantomhive," ujar Ciel. Ia sedikit mendongak dikarenakan senior ―kalau tak salah ingat murid tahun kedua _Red House _sekaligus fag prefek― itu mempunyai tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Cole manatapnya dari atas hingga bawah, seakan-akan tengah menilai Ciel.

"Ada perlu apa, ya?" lanjut Ciel lagi jengah ditatap seperti itu oleh Cole.

"Ah, ya! Hampir saja lupa. Sebenarnya, prefek dan fag prefek sering berkumpul di _Swan Gazebo._ Lalu kami mebicarakan seorang murid baru yang sangat hebat."

"Hah!?"

"Iya. Seorang earl yang senang melakukan pekerjaan rumah, dan kabarnya lagi dia salah satu penumpang di kapal pesiar mewah Campania yang tenggelam itu. Dan kami... memutuskan ingin mengobrol dengan anak itu." jelas Cole panjang lebar.

"Karena itu, Phantomhive, bisakah kau datang ke Swan Gazebo?"

Ciel membulatkan matanya walau tidak kentara, sebelum keterkejutan itu ditutupi dengan seulas senyuman kecil dan ekspresi _innocent_ di wajah manisnya

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati."

Cole tersenyum manis ketika mendengar jawaban Ciel.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kami tunggu besok sore, jam 4"

oOo

_Esok sore_

_Swan Gazebo_ adalah tempat berkumpulnya prefek dari masing-masing asrama beserta fag-nya. Letaknya disamping sungai, sedikit jauh dari asrama manapun sehingga akses masuknya sulit, terutama bagi para murid biasa. Arsitekturnya sangat mewah, berbentuk pentagon tanpa dinding. Atapnya berbentuk kubah yang mengerucut ke atas ditopang dengan pilar-pilar yang berada di tiap titik pentagon, sedangkan di puncak atap terdapat patung angsa. Semerbak harum bunga memenuhi tempat itu karena tanaman-tanaman, khususnya mawar, tumbuh disekeliling gazebo itu. Pohon-pohon yang berada disana disusun apik, menambah kesan teduh dan asri. Beberapa kanal juga diikat di tepi dermaga, sebagai fasilitas untuk menikmati keindahan di tempat itu.

Tapi semua keindahan itu tidak sedikit pun membuat Ciel mampu mengurangi keheranan atau sekedar mengurangi tanda tanya yang ada dibenaknya. Didepannya telah berdiri para prefek dan fag dengan wajah penuh kekesalan. Tatapan tajam mereka diarahkan kepada Ciel, sedangkan aura tidak mengenakkan menguar disekeliling mereka.

"Kau terlambat dua jam, Ciel." ucap Clayton penuh tekanan. Intonasinya tinggi, kentara dia sangat kesal dan tidak berencana menutupinya.

"Bu, bukankah aku diminta datang jam 4?"

"Hee? Jelas-jelas aku menyuruhmu datang jam 2, Phantomhive." Ciel mengeraskan rahangnya hingga gigi-giginya saling berbenturan menimbulkan gemeletuk samar. Sebelah tangannya mengenggam erat keranjang anyaman berisi kudapan manis ―seharusnya diberikan sebagai hadiah― yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. Ia tahu, walaupun beradu argumentasi, mereka tidak akan mendengarkan ataupun percaya padanya. Dengan penuh kekesalan dia membalikkan badannya, memilih untuk pergi dari gazebo tersebut dan menyusun rencana untuk membuktikan bahwa dia tidak bersalah.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya melangkah cepat, secepat yang ia bisa. Bola mata birunya melirik Cole yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan di dinding gazebo. Hanya untuk sesaat Ciel menatapnya dingin. Hanya dalam sedetik bola mata itu berpendar kemerahan.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal, Maurice Cole."

.

.

.

_Chapter 2 fin_

* * *

**a/n :: **Hahaa.., gak kerasa udah 3 bulan semenjak saya mempublis fict ini. Saya tahu saya sangat lama, tapi saya sudah bilang saya paling nggak bisa update cepat karena kemarin ada masalah dengan internet, dan sekarang saya harus siap-siap untuk ospek #sigh

Dalam chapter ini, saya mengambil scene dari manga-nya, tapi chapter depan saya akan mulai membelokkan scene-nya sedikit demi sedikit dan mengarahkannya ke plot yang saya buat. Mungkin fict ini akan sedikit lambat (khususnya ketika update), tapi saya harap kalian tetap menikmatinya.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan diri me-review fict saya, saya sangat senang mendapati hasil imajinasi saya mendapatkan apresiasi dari kalian semua. Arigatouuu~ . Ini ada balasan untuk reviewer non-login :)

**Ciel Michaelis : **Saya juga selalu berusaha terlepas dari typo(s), tapi yaaaah~ memang sulit. Ketika saya menulisnya, saya juga merasa bagian itu terkesan monoton. Tapi saya tetap menulisnya karena ketika saya mencoba tanpa kata-kata itu, kalimat yang saya buat jadi rancu. Tapi ketika anda me-review, saya mengeceknya lagi, dan memang ada beberapa yang dapat dihilangkan, hehee... Sankyu sudah mengingatkan. Semoga kamu juga suka chapter ini ^^

**Vincent Lawrence : **Hai, hai, arigatou Vincent-san. Saya rasa chapter yang ini pun mudah diikuti (lol), dinikmati yaaa~

**Cieru cherry : **Terimakasih~ ini sudah lanjut kan :)

Terimakasih juga yang sudah menyempatkan diri login sebelum me-review,

**nana-chan love naruto/fetwelve/Ayumi Ryu Chiharu/RaFa LLight S.N/Kim Victoria**

Arigatouuu~

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^ (atau fict yang lain hahaa~ #plakk)

Sign, Rin-ku


End file.
